a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a heavy-duty precision mounting or support for an optical instrument, especially for an astronomical telescope, comprising a base carrier which is mounted on a stationary pedestal or base so as to be rotatable about a vertical axis and an instrument holder which receives the optical instrument and which is supported so as to be swivelable with the optical instrument about a horizontal axis.
b) Description of the Related Art
Supports of the type mentioned above can be used for both altazimuth and equatorial mounting of an optical instrument, for example, of a telescope. The purpose of application results in very exacting demands on the accuracy of the guides and drive units with respect to the alignment of the axes of rotation and very small movement increments which, in addition, must be carried out without jolting or jerking, for example, to enable point-accurate tracking of the relative movement of an observed astronomical object relative to the setup location of the optical instrument in the order of magnitude of a fraction of an arc second.
Because instruments for astronomical observation are usually set up at locations high above sea level to protect against the influence of man-made emissions and since they must also be operated in open spaces, the mounting or support is exposed to fluctuations in temperature within a relatively wide range from +50.degree. C. to -25.degree. C. Further, it must be taken into account that the instrument, including the support, is an accumulator of heat which, when diverging from outside temperatures, causes turbulence that impairs observation possibilities. It is therefore desirable to build the instrument and support so as to be stable but so as to have a small mass.
Heavy-duty precision supports for optical instruments used heretofore are characterized by a highly complex construction of the support, drive unit and position measurement and provide only an unsatisfactory solution to the problem mentioned above.